


scientia potentia est.

by ivermectin



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Chuck Bass is Not a Nice Person, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Misogyny, Overly controlling behaviour, POV Chuck Bass, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships, bad understanding of consent, dead dove: chuck bass edition, i don't fully understand or remember the timeline of the show, i think theyre both 17 in this, partially PWP & partially character analysis, season 1/ season 2 sort of dynamic, this is the opposite of sex-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Knowledge is power, and power can be used to destroy.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 24





	scientia potentia est.

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags & warnings: if you like fluffy, romantic, _healthy_ chair, you are in the wrong place.

The truth is an easy, universal thing; knowledge is power. Everything’s built off it. You can’t conquer an empire without knowing its history, its geography, the way culture runs through its veins. Knowledge keeps the world turning. But power?

Power is never a neutral force, nor is it an even playing field. This is one of the things Chuck knows. He puts his fingers on Blair’s inner thigh, presses his face against the side of her neck, pressing his mouth to her soft skin. Blair makes him feel powerful, with the way she succumbs to him. A pureness that blossoms into bruises against his lap; a pureness destroyed.

He is Chuck Bass. He is known and feared and he is not loved, not by anybody, which is fine, which is not worth an iota of grief. It gave him teeth; it gave him power. It gave him control.

“Blair,” he says, shifting his body against hers, their hips connecting like an orbit breaking out, shooting stars everywhere. “I can make you feel _so_ good.”

It’s not an empty promise. Everyone he’s been with, he’s left them feeling good, or, in some cases, feeling ruined; ruined in a way that brings out five-star reviews as a defence mechanism. If you can’t be loved, you can at least be feared. Machiavelli said that.

Blair, with her ciphers and her scowls, her inability to lay things to rest, her urge for destruction running just as cruel and callous as his. Blair, whose smiles were never sweet, whose eyes never stopped looking hungry, whose brain worked the same way that his did; scheming and scheming. Blair, an arsenal of knowledge, a backbone of power, hands gripping tightly and desperately to the idea of control.

Entirely wasted on someone like Nate.

“Chuck,” Blair hisses, her voice soft. She shifts, pressing their hips together, and for a moment he thinks he can see real vulnerability in her eyes before it shifts into something harsh and distrustful. She hates him, which is good. It’s easiest for him to navigate being hated.

It’s a challenge for her to navigate not being adored. “Are you going to keep your word, or not, Bass?” she asks, and he thinks of her, buying fancy lingerie in anticipation for Nate’s callused but gentle hands, he thinks of Nate and Serena having sex at the Shepard wedding, drunk and giddy and light, everything that he and Blair are not.

“You don’t have a safe word, do you?” he asks, unbuttoning her shirt. He cups one of her breasts in his hand, circles the nipple with his index finger. “It ruins the fun.”

Blair gives him an unimpressed look, but before she can respond, his other hand inches up, moving her panties aside and touching her _there_ , where she’s wet in anticipation of his fingers, his dick, his attention. She needs him; her body is telling him so. He is in control.

“Nobody will love you like I do,” he says. Nobody will own her like he does, either. But she craves it; to belong to someone. And Chuck knows a thing or two about possession – he won’t give her up easily. It’ll be a great romance, one for the books. Nate was a fool to let her go; but then again, Nate couldn’t have kept her, either. She was too much for him.

Lucky for her, she’s found someone to stand with her unconditionally. He’s Chuck Bass. He’s here. He’s not going anywhere. She’s lucky. He puts his fingers up her, twists, relishing in the moan she lets out, her body jerking against him. She’s lucky. He’ll give her everything. She’ll give him more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of things to say, but none of them are particularly useful. i wrote this mostly as a coping mechanism, i don't endorse this behaviour, etc etc. but then again, you could probably suss that out from the tags.


End file.
